


The Shades of Night

by TheNevemore



Series: The Kiss of Death [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daesung is very ill, Death is a character, Fantasy elements, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, all the things, possibile futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung was in love with Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dying to Meet Him

 

He had been born to die. At least, that was what he had decided. It was his heart: From the moment it had started beating, it had started to fall apart. First it had been the holes, which the doctors tried to patch. Then an artery collapsing, which they propped open after his first heart attack at age nine. And then it had simply begun to struggle to beat. His chest was covered in a latticework of scars from all of the different surgeries doctors had performed on him: thirty-six from birth to the age of seventeen. He could tell that the doctors were beginning to lose hope; they talked a lot about trying to get him a new heart.

The first time Daesung had died had been during surgery number seven. His heart had simply given up, his pulse had flat lined, and the doctors had to fight for thirty minutes to get him back. That was when Death first noticed him.

The second time Death came for the boy, he had been surprised to find the child standing beside his body – watching with a thoughtful frown as the doctors worked to save him. “Kang Daesung?” Death had murmured, causing the boy to look up.

A wide, toothy smile broke out across the boy’s lips. “They’re trying so hard,” the boy said simply, his gaze returning to the doctors. “They must care a lot about me.”

Death hesitated. “.. I would suppose so.” Talking to his victims was not exactly something Death did on a regular basis; he was unnerved by this strange child.

“Are you going to make them lose?” Daesung spoke without fear or sadness, as though he were simply asking about the weather or when the cake would be finished baking in the oven. Curious, Death supposed. The boy was curious.

“Not today,” Death murmured.

By the time Daesung was seventeen, he had died enough times he felt like it was a bit old hat. Well, at least the being dead part of it. In some twisted way, he actually looked forward to those moments when his heart would stop, because it meant he would catch a glimpse of bottomless dark eyes and lips turned in a quizzical frown. It meant exchanging a few words, perhaps even turning that frown into a smile, before the doctors were able to bring him back. But, in the past two years, his exchanges with Death had grown longer and longer; he was close to dying.

When his heart stopped yet again, Daesung sighed softly and stretched his arms out in front of him. The sound of Jiyong crying out his name as he was pulled from the room was background noise; it was as though a muffler were put over Daesung’s feelings when he was parted from his body. And then came the familiar presence at his side. A shiver raced through the brunette’s body as he turned to face Death. “We meet again,” he managed to quip.

Death nodded slowly. “Yes.”

Daesung snorted softly. “You still aren’t very good at conversations, are you?” The young man shook his head and sighed teasingly. “What am I going to do with you, hm?”

When Death blinked at him, it felt as though an eon had passed during the motion – so slow and precise were his motions. “I should think the concern would rather be what I am going to do with you,” Death mused, his voice curling around the base of Daesung’s spine pleasantly.

“Oo, that was nearly flirtatious,” Daesung said, not quite managing to laugh. “You’ve made so much progress. I’m proud of you.”

One of Death’s finely shaped eyebrows arched. “You are a strange mortal. Do you not fear dying?”

That made Daesung hesitate. “Not anymore. It used to, I think, scare me really badly. But then I met you.” Reaching over, he gave Death’s hand a squeeze. “Nothing could ever be scary with you around.”

Death looked down at their joined hands, the frown on his lips deepening. “If they do not replace your heart soon, you will die,” he murmured. “Permanently.”

“I kind of figured that was the case,” Daesung said softly. “They’re trying to get me a transplant or an artificial heart. But I don’t think they’ll get one in time. I can feel how tired my body is – how much it wants to give up.”

“It has fought many battles,” Death agreed. “But…do you never wonder what your future would be, if you were to live?”

That got the brunette’s attention. “Are you saying you know what my future would be if I lived?”

Death licked his bottom lip. “The many facets of your possible realities are one and the same to me. I can see them all.”

A wistful sort of smile turned Daesung’s lips as he gazed out the window of his hospital room. “Are any of them happy?”

“It depends on how you define happy,” Death said simply. “Would..you like to see them?”

Daesung turned to stare at his lifelong friend. “Is that possible?”

Nodding, Death took a small step closer. “It might give you something to fight for, knowing what your future could hold. And I can show you three of them.”

There was only a heartbeat of pause before Daesung nodded; he was endlessly curious. “I would like to see them. If only so I know how it could’ve been. If I lived.” Because, in all honesty, Daesung was not certain he wanted to live. Ever since he was little, he had wanted to join Death on countless adventures and find out what was on the other side of the grave. What could be in the future that could hope to compete with such a wonderful dream?

Without a word, Death shifted the fabric of reality so Daesung could view his first future.


	2. Right in Front of Me

 

_image via splendiferoushoney.tumblr.com_

_\-----_

Daesung blinked at the brightness of the daylight; he had not been outside since autumn had given way to the start of winter. But, here there were flowers swaying in a gentle breeze, and the sky was the perfect blue of a robin’s egg. Summer. The brunette took the chance to breathe deeply – taking in the warmth and tantalizing scent of the fresh flowers. It was the sort of day that eased into the body and teased at taking naps in the warmth of the sun; Daesung’s favorite kind of day.

The sound of laughter drew the young man’s attention immediately. He frowned. “I know that laugh,” he murmured. “It’s been forever since I’ve heard that laugh.”

Starting off through the grass, Daesung climbed to the top of the hill and gazed down into the field below. There, underneath the wide branches of an oak tree, he saw a familiar blond lounging on a blanket. His breath caught. Jiyong was gesturing wildly to someone out of sight and yelling, “Come on! Ants will swarm the blanket if you don’t hurry and get your cute butt over here fast!” And there it was again: Jiyong’s laugh. Beneath his scars, Daesung’s heart ached to hear such a beautiful sound. Jiyong’s laugh was like the ringing of bells and the cackle of ravens wrapped all in one strangely addicting sound.

Whoever Jiyong was yelling at came into view, and Daesung gaped openly. “W-what?” he stuttered.

At his side, Death tilted his head. “In this reality, you got an artificial heart because Jiyong lead a campaign to raise money to get it for you. A celebrity anonymously donated most of the funds, and you’ve been healthy ever since.”

The idea of being healthy was alien enough – Daesung had  _never_  been healthy – but that was not the most shocking piece of news. His gaze was caught on the way he collapsed onto the blanket beside Jiyong and threw an arm around the blond’s waist. “Ji,” his other self whined. “You tease me too much. I was hurrying as much as I could.”

“Aw, poor Daesungie,” Ji said, smothering a laugh with a thin hand. “Will you forgive me?” The slim blond wiggled closer so he was practically plastered to the future Daesung’s side.

A wide smile split the other Daesung’s lips as he leaned in closer; Daesung strained to hear what he said. Giving up on hearing from so far away, Daesung tromped down the hill – Death trailing along thoughtfully behind him. “If you make it up to me,” the healthy brunette declared impishly.

Jiyong slid his hand into Daesung’s soft brown hair and gave it a light tug. “I can do that.” Leaning in close, Jiyong brought their lips together for a gentle contact before pulling back with a laugh. “If you ask nicely.”

Flushing, Daesung watched as his future self framed a hand along the sharp line of Jiyong’s jaw and gave him the sort of hazy look that he’d only seen in movies. “Ji, can you make it up to me?” He nipped the blond’s ear. “Please?”

Grinning his gummiest grin, Jiyong pushed Daesung onto his back and stretched out over his chest. “Only because I love you.” Tipping his head down, he nipped the full line of Daesung’s bottom lip before teasing his tongue into the warm cavern of the brunette’s mouth. Moaning softly, the healthy Daesung traced his fingertips lightly along the shape of Jiyong’s spine, teasing at slipping his hand beneath the blond’s shirt with every pass. As their tongues began to tangle in earnest, the dying brunette turned to give Death a wide-eyed stare.

“After you got the new heart,” Death offered, “Jiyong helped you recover. You fell in love.” Something in his gaze softened as it came to rest on the enthusiastic lovers. “It’s your first year anniversary as a couple.”

Daesung turned his wide-eyed gaze towards them once more. “Ji… could love me like that?”

Death tipped his head a little. “He already does. In this future, you returned his feelings.”

It felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of Daesung’s lungs. Jiyong loved him? The more he thought about it, the more it made sense how such a thing could come to pass. His best friend did like to touch him a lot, and he used any excuse possible to sit in Daesung’s lap or lay with him in bed. And they had shared so many secrets with each other it was like Jiyong knew him better than he knew himself. Was that how love began..?

“Do..we live happily ever after?” Daesung wondered.

“No,” Death replied easily. “There is no such thing. But you live and love with so much passion that you might as well have. You die within two hours of each other, holding hands while you sleep.” The dark shadow at Daesung’s side hesitated. “I like it when people die that way. It’s how it should be.”

Frowning, Daesung looked up at Death. “Does it ever bother you watching us die?”

The immortal ran the blade of his thumb along his eyebrow. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Did you want to see the next one? I don’t think you’ll want to stay around much longer.” Death nodded over to where Jiyong was working on getting his lover out of his clothing.

Daesung’s flush was answer enough, and immediately reality shifted again.


	3. My Heart Tells Me

 

The sudden hush of snow falling on the empty sidewalks was enough to make Daesung softly gasp. He felt like he should be shivering – standing ankle deep in the snow in his scrubs and t-shirt – but the snow did not even get his cuffs wet.  _That’s right,_ he thought,  _I’m not really here._ His gaze skimmed the scene before him, searching for where he or some trace of his passing must be. Death tapped his shoulder and simply pointed over to where a lone figure was walking on the opposite side of the street. Daesung hesitated before crossing over to trail behind himself. They walked a block in silence before a strange voice called out his name.

Stopping in the snow with a crunch, the bundled up Daesung turned to look over his shoulder and broke out into a wide grin. A breath passed before an equally bundled up figure crashed into Daesung, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “Yo, you walk too fast,” the stranger laughed. “I’ve been trying to catch up to you for two blocks. How’s a guy supposed to keep up with you, huh?”

The future Daesung laughed brightly and left his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. “You’ve got to be fast to keep up with me. I don’t live in the slow lane, Bae.” The pair resumed their walk at an even pace.

Daesung looked up at Death for an explanation, but the immortal remained silent. The pair ended up following the future Daesung all the way to an apartment at the edge of what appeared to be a college neighborhood. When future Daesung and his companion got inside, they both stripped off their coats and shoes with a familiarity and ritual that suggested they had done it countless times – dancing around each other naturally. Daesung was surprised by the rather impressive mowhawk the other man was sporting: blond and black streaks making him look rather chic. He even had rather striking features and an easy smile that made his eyes fold into twin crescents. Just looking at him made Daesung smile faintly – a trait he apparently shared with his future self.

“Should I make the hot chocolate,” the stranger asked, “while you get the box down?”

The future Daesung nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Thanks, Bae.” He winked at this Bae person before disappearing down the little hallway. At a loss for what to do, the dying Daesung looked up at Death, who simply shrugged. The pair ultimately ended up standing awkwardly in the entrance, waiting by the shoes for the future Daesung to return.

Bae, meanwhile, put water to heat in a kettle before moving to put a blanket on the couch. He then plugged in the little Christmas tree and lit a couple of candles around the room. When Daesung walked in, he had a sad smile on his lips. “Got it,” he murmured softly.

Slowly, Bae crossed to him and took the box from his hands. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll get the cocoa?” The future Daesung nodded and silently followed the other man’s instructions. Bae sat the box on the little coffee table before disappearing into the kitchen. Death guided Daesung to stand over by the Christmas tree, where they would clearly be able to see the pair.

When Bae returned, Daesung waited for him to sit down beside him before spreading the blanket over their laps. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Youngbae,” he murmured.

Reaching out, Youngbae placed a hand lightly over Daesung’s heart. “I have to take care of my two most precious people somehow,” he replied gently, a sad smile on his lips.

Daesung’s hand lifted to cover Youngbae’s. “I still can’t believe it’s been four whole years since… since he left.”

The dark brown of Youngbae’s eyes reflected a sorrow so profound that it made the dying Daesung wince; he knew that look. It was the expression of loss. “Christmas isn’t the same without him,” Bae agreed softly. “But..he’s still here.” He leaned over to press a kiss to the back of their joined hands. “He’d be glad to know that his heart saved your life.”

Understanding dawned over Daesung as he looked up at Death. “How did Jiyong die?”

Death sighed sadly. “Christmas night he was on his way back to Youngbae’s when a drunk driver swerved off the road and hit him. He died at the hospital, and his family gave you his heart.”

Daesung nodded slowly. “And Youngbae?”

“After Jiyong died, he started visiting you in the hospital while you recovered. He felt like Jiyong was still with him when he was with you,” Death explained, slight wonder coloring the words. “When you started college, you both moved here. To save on costs.”

Daesung’s gaze returned to the pair on the couch as they sat the box in their laps. “Jiyong was with Youngbae.” Death simply nodded.

When the lid came off the box, Daesung took a step closer to try to see what was in there. He was surprised when the first item Youngbae pulled out was a photo of Jiyong. His heart ached at the way Youngbae soothed his fingers across the top of the frame before he leaned forward, setting the picture up on the table. The future Daesung then pulled out candles and sat them on either side of the picture; he lit them. Youngbae then pulled out a couple of small items and sat them in front of the picture: a cross earring, a bracelet that said “Namaste,” and broken pair of thick rimmed glasses. He then sat back and wrapped his arm around Daesung, who had put the box on the floor.

The future Daesung snuggled into Taeyang before softly beginning to sing, “Silent night, holy night –“ Youngbae softly joined in with him, their voices blending seamlessly. They sang Christmas carols for some half an hour before falling silent.

At last, Daesung leaned forward to blow out the candles. “Merry Christmas, Ji.” He then settled back into Youngbae’s arms. “Thank you for … for everything.”

Youngbae swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. “He’d be happy,” the man repeated. “That he saved you. That he was able to bring us together.”

The dying Daesung’s breath caught as his future self stole a particularly impassioned kiss from the mowhawked man. “He would. Especially since I was able to give you our heart.”

At that, the tears began to slip down both of their faces, and they curled tightly together beneath the blanket. Turning to face Death, Daesung took a steadying breath. “We should go,” he murmured. “I.. I feel like I’m intruding.” Death nodded and shifted reality once again.


	4. Bruised with Longing

 

Leaves like golden coins crunched underfoot as Death and Daesung walked together. The brunette curled his arms around himself, more in the mimicry of being chill than from any actual feeling. Though…this was the longest he had stayed outside of his body; he was starting to feel numb in his fingertips and toes. A shiver jangled down his spine at the thought that maybe he was never going to wake up – that this was his last ride before Death took him away. And, deep underneath the jaded weariness, that made him sad.

“Death?”

The immortal looked down at Daesung. “Yes, Daesung?”

“I’m gay, aren’t I?”

That almost managed to make Death laugh. He simply nodded. “Yes. All of your possible futures have you falling in love with a man.” Except one, but that one… Well, Death would do everything he could to prevent that future from coming to pass.

Daesung nodded slowly. “That…explains a lot, actually.” He licked his full bottom lip. “Do I get to know what happened this time?” Tipping his head back, he brushed his unruly waves out of his eyes in order to look at Death.

“You might want to see it before I tell you anything,” Death mused.

He sighed. “So, where are we heading?”

“You will see.” Death folded his hands behind his back and continued to walk at a nearly leisurely pace. They finally arrived at a quiet park – the ground littered in a myriad of leaves. Finally, Death pointed to where an arched red bridge stretched over a pond. On top of the bridge stood a tall, lean man with jet black hair and a style so sharp it was cutting to simply look at him. Where Jiyong was soft but eccentric and Youngbae was comfortably chic, this man was powerful and hard. Daesung felt his breath catch just looking at him. He was beautiful.

“Definitely gay,” he mumbled under his breath.

The figure on the bridge shifted, clearly becoming uncomfortable with waiting. Then Daesung spotted his future self sneaking up behind the man – an impish grin turning his lips. Daesung laughed a little to himself as the other version of himself managed to get all the way up behind the man before being caught. “Yah!” The stranger growled, his low voice warm in all the best ways. “What do you think you’re doing, Dae?” Reaching out, he curled his fingers around the back of future Daesung’s neck and drug him closer. “You should know better than to try to sneak up on me.”

Laughing, the future Daesung wiggled in his grip. “But it’s so fun to try! Admit it: You’d be sad if I didn’t at least try!”

A playful scowl settled on the stranger’s features before he gave up his hold on Daesung’s neck in order to fold him into a hug. “I admit nothing,” he grumbled. “Why were you so late?”

Daesung rolled his eyes. “Someone decided I didn’t look fashionable enough to be seen with you. I had to change my outfit at least six times before I was allowed out the door. It was a bit ridiculous.”

The stranger leaned back in order to examine Daesung’s outfit more closely. “Mm. The sweater was a good choice – it makes you look very snuggly. And my favorite jeans.” A smirk settled on the handsome man’s lips. “I approve.”

“You would,” the future Daesung sighed sadly. “Here I thought you would just be happy to see me in all of my glory.. even if I were in sweats and a hoodie.”

The stranger’s eye twitched. “I would be happy to see you,” he hazarded, “but I’m even happier to see you dressed nicely. You don’t do it often.”

His Daesung shrugged loosely. “Old habits die hard, I guess. I spent so many years rocking scrubs that real pants just feel weird. I think I’d go without them entirely if I thought I could.”

“Mm, now that sounds enjoyable,” the stranger purred, his hand managing to quickly slide down Daesung’s back.

“Hey-a! I don’t think so, mister. We’ll be dead meat if we are so much as ten minutes late, and that glitter in your eye is at least a solid half of bad intentions.” Daesung chuckled as his future self caught the rogue hand and tangled their fingers firmly together. “You’re just lucky I agreed to come pick you up, otherwise you’d never find your way. And then you’d be dead.”

When the stranger laughed, it was colored with a strange hint of irony. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” he drawled.

The future Daesung simply shot him a look. “Did you at least remember your gift?” At the stranger’s nod, a smile broke out over his Daesung’s face. “Good. It means we can go, go, go!” Leaning up, he pecked the stranger’s cheek before dragging him back the way he had come.

Daesung looked up at Death. “Do I get my explanation yet?” Death shook his head. “Sheesh. Either it’s really good or really bad, I can’t tell. Now you’ve got me worried.” He started to jog after the pair – following them deeper into the park. At last they came to a little pavilion settled deep among the trees and surrounded by beautiful maples dripping in bright red leaves.

“You guys were nearly late,” a familiar figure with an all-white mowhawk called.

“Not our fault,” Daesung called back, nearly skipping up the rest of the path. Releasing the stranger’s hand, he caught Youngbae in a tight hug. “It’s the perfect day, really. To celebrate.”

Youngbae nodded, a peaceful smile turning his lips. The dying Daesung could not help but notice how different he looked; it was like someone had put the light back in his eyes and shaved a good ten years off his age. “I know. All that praying I did must have paid off or something.” The man then turned his gaze towards the stranger. “It’s good to see you again. I’m glad you could make it.”

The stranger inclined his head slightly. “Glad to be here,” he said simply, his eyes twinkling impishly.

And then Daesung heard a laugh that was like the sound of ringing bells mixed with the cackling of a raven. His body flooded with light as Jiyong came gliding up to the pavilion. “Dae!” The now redhead caught his friend about the neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I see you didn’t manage to ruin your appearance too badly since I saw you. Good. It means I can let you live.” The future Daesung exchanged a look with the stranger.

“You’re very merciful, Ji. What would I do without you?” The dying Daesung’s heart ached; he knew the answer to that question.

“Be less fabulous, obviously,” Ji drawled.

Both Daesungs laughed. “Well, thank you for being in my life, Ji. I appreciate you the way the sun appreciates flowers in the springtime.”

“Sappy,” Ji accused lightly. “But cute.”

Future Daesung rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Right, so we going to celebrate or are we going to stand here doing nothing?”

“Doing nothing?” the stranger drawled. “Here I thought I was standing here looking sexy.” His eyebrow arched.

“Point. But that is not what we came here for. If it were, we could have done that anywhere,” the future Daesung countered easily. "Like at home, where I could be in my sweats."

Death drifted a little closer to Daesung, and that funny little smile was on the edge of his mouth again. Jiyong tugged the future Daesung over to a table where a little cake had been set up; it was clear that Youngbae had done the decorating because Ji was a disaster with cake. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Jiyong used his lighter to light the candles on the cake. Everyone then turned to Daesung, who quickly blew the candles out. “My birthday’s in April,” the dying Daesung murmured. “Why am I blowing out candles on a cake?” Death simply chuckled, continuing to watch the scene.

“Happy second birthday!” Youngbae said brightly, clapping Daesung on the shoulder. “Ji had me draw hearts on your cake. To commemorate.”

The future Daesung nodded sagely. “They’re very nice. Me and my new heart thank you very much, Youngbae.”

“You always say the nicest things,” Youngbae teased. “How does it feel – having had your new heart for a whole year?”

Daesung took a deep, deep breath. “Like I’ve been given wings,” he decided. “And the chance to really live.”

The stranger wrapped his arms around Daesung’s waist and let his chin rest on the strong curve of the brunette’s shoulder. “I hope your heart beats strong for eighty years,” he murmured softly. “And that, someday, you die safely in your sleep. The way you’re meant to.”

A look of surprise flickered across the dying Daesung’s face. “How…?” He looked up at Death, who shrugged slightly.

“On that Christmas night, a stranger stopped Jiyong on the way home – asked him for directions to the nearest hotel. The doctors were able to stabilize your condition, and the last time you died was November 4th…when they replaced your heart with a viable candidate.” Death looked particularly pleased with himself at that piece of information.

“And…him?” Daesung nodded to the stranger.

Death quietly took Daesung’s hand in his. “Jiyong ended up inviting the stranger home for Christmas dinner when he realized the man was just going to spend Christmas in a hotel room alone. And he brought him to the hospital to meet you, because everyone needs a visitor on Christmas morning.” Death turned to look fully at Daesung. “He had been in love with you from the moment he had seen you, though the nature of that love changed. First it was the need to protect an angel that had fallen and become lost in the body of a weak little boy. Then it was that of a friend who wanted to be there but could not because of their circumstances. And, then, it became something more. Something that made the man give up his immortality in order to spend a lifetime with you.”

Daesung couldn’t breathe or even think. “B-but he looks nothing like you. And why.. but… Me?”

The immortal’s long, cold fingers curled around Daesung’s jaw. “When I gave up my immortality, my appearance changed. It was the descent of mortality. And it has always been you, Daesung. You are everything bright and beautiful.”

From where they stood sharing a piece of cake, the future Daesung leaned back in order to look at the man still wrapped around him. “I love you, Seunghyun… my dark angel.” Rising up onto his toes, he kissed a bit of frosting off of the man’s lips.

Death gave Daesung’s hand a gentle tug. “Time to go,” he murmured.

Daesung frowned. “Am I going to die now?”

They were suddenly standing in the room where the doctors were fighting to save him, and Jiyong was still being drug out of the room. Only moments had passed. Death shrugged. “It’s up to you, Daesung. Do you still want to die?”

The brunette looked up into Death’s eyes and shook his head. “No… Life’s too beautiful to give up yet.”

Death nodded. “Then you won’t die today, Daesung.” He wrapped the young man into his arms for a gentle hug before releasing him. “Until we meet again, Daesung.”

Daesung needed an entire two weeks to recover from yet another surgery, but the doctors were at last more optimistic about his condition. When Jiyong was finally allowed to visit, he barged through the door and wiggled to see Daesung awake. “You’re alive!” He danced over and gave his best friend’s hand a squeeze. “I brought you some additional company. Thought you might enjoy something to brighten up your Christmas morning!

“It’s .. Christmas?” Daesung’s gaze immediately locked on the door, which swung open to reveal a rather impressive mowhawk. His lips twitched. “Youngbae.”

Jiyong’s eyes went wide. “How did you – I didn’t tell you about him!”

Daesung licked his bottom lip. “Lucky guess,” he murmured. “He looks like a Youngbae.”

Running a hand over the back of his head, Youngbae entered the room more fully. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Daesung,” the man said shyly. “Jiyong’s told me all about you.”

“I’m sure we’ll be great friends,” Daesung murmured. “So long as you take care of my Ji.”

Jiyong was about to say something snarky in reply – Daesung could see it on his face – when the door suddenly swung open again. “Oh, here is your other visitor! He’s new to Seoul. Told him he had to meet the coolest person in town if he was really going to fit in.”

Daesung’s heart nearly stopped beating again when his gaze met a pair of jet black eyes that were as bottomless as the ocean and as fierce as a falcon in the dive. The man, who looked only a year older than Jiyong, smiled slightly. “I’m Seunghyun. I've been dying to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fic; Death may be my new favorite character. It was actually heavily inspired by the musical Elisabeth, which features Death as a main love interest in the storyline. I loved the music and the character so much (particularly Uwe Kroger and Kim Junsu's versions), that I wrote this. Death also pops up at random in other stories, and sometime I may write more stories following his adventures. Woo! If you enjoyed the story, please let me know!


End file.
